Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine uses a developer of fine particles. In such an image forming apparatus, the developer is supplied from the developer supply container in response to consumption thereof resulting from image forming operation.
Such a developer supply container is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2013-015826, for example.
The device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2013-015826 employs a drive converting mechanism for converting a rotational force inputted from the image forming apparatus to the developer supply container into a reciprocation force in a rotational axis direction.
In addition, the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2013-015826 employees a reciprocating member reciprocable in the rotation axial direction, the reciprocating member and being engaged with the drive converting mechanism for converting the rotational force inputted from the image forming apparatus to the developer supply container.